Borderlands lemon oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of lemon oneshots for the Borderlands series, rated M for a reason, read at your own risk


Restless night

"STRIP THE FLESH!"

"_Stop struggling, it's for our own good"_

"Easy there big guy!"

"_They're trying to help us"_

"A THOUSAND BONE MARROWS FOR THE LEPRECHAUN BANQUET!"

"Keep him pinned! Get those chains secured!"

The thick chains wound around Krieg's wrists tugged taught as Salvador hastily attached the ends of them around a large weight baring pole hoping that it would take the strain of the Psycho for yet another night, as manic as Krieg was it wasn't surprising that his brain didn't quiet down when he slept and the major downside to that was that it made him a really restless sleeper, at first it was the normal kind of restless were he would move around in his sleep and occasionally wake up screaming nonsense at the top of his lungs but it eventually got worse with each passing night until the rest of the Vault Hunters weren't woken by Krieg's screaming but Axton's as the Psycho had grabbed hold of him in his sleep and nearly wrenched his arm out of his socket

With the chains firmly secured holding Krieg in place Axton, Maya and Salvador let out a breath of relief "every damn night, we need to find something better than this or he's going to end up cutting into his wrists or bring this entire place down" Axton panted wiping the sweat from his brow as Maya released the mental hold she had on Krieg's arms "I'll set up my Sentry just in case and fill it with concussive rounds so they'll knock him back down if he manages to break free" the Soldier added summoning his weapon before making the appropriate adjustments "they shouldn't kill him, well I hope not because we've wasted enough money on the New Life machines thanks to him" he added again but he was sure they wouldn't having witnessed Krieg charge screaming through a volley of RPG fire wielding only his Buzz saw Axe and come out just barely smouldering

Nodding with agreement Maya and Salvador then followed Axton out of the door to head upstairs to their sleeping quarters, when he was left alone in the room Krieg tested the chains again only to find them still strong after several nights of his struggling both awake and asleep, with a heavy sigh the Psycho relented reclining back against the support beam lowering his head to sleep _"you need to learn to stop struggling when they do this, it's for their own safety, how would you like to wake up and find out you've massacred the only people who give a damn about you?"_ the quiet little voice of sanity spoke in his head causing Krieg to growl loudly in annoyance _"that's what I thought, now go to sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow"_

Whilst the giant mainly made it his thing to ignore and generally rebel against the annoying voice he had to agree with it at the moment feeling his eyes grow heavy with fatigue, he and the others had been requested to clean out a large Bandit encampment the next day and he would need his full strength to truly enjoy destroying them, just as he felt his consciousness slipping the sound of the door opening snapped him back awake

"Still up big guy?"

"_Relax it's just Gaige, she might need something from us, most likely an apology for when he nearly cut her robots arm off" _Krieg's inner voice calmed him as he glanced up to find the youngest member of the group leaning against the doorframe _"go on then, ask her if she needs anything"_

"Nipple salads!"

"_Why do I even bother?"_

Gaige tittered at the giants mannerisms wondering for a moment what exactly was going on in his head, she along with the others had quickly deduced that Krieg at least one other voice in his head with the way he'd literally argue with himself, as Krieg muttered darkly under his breathe jaggedly shaking his head obviously arguing with his inner voice again Gaige took the time to admire his body running her eyes along his toned arm muscles, pectorals and six pack, when it came to her men Gaige liked them big and Krieg was checked off all the right boxes to get her hot and bothered "I can't sleep either" she spoke interrupting Krieg's internal fight "so I was thinking I could do something that'll help us both out" she spoke with an underlining purr in her tone which stopped Krieg's internal argument dead as he looked up at her quizzically

With a dirty smirk Gaige then proceeded to undo the buckle of her belt sliding it off letting her small skirt fall down her legs to the floor loving how Krieg's one visible eye went wide as she bared her tight teen slit to him "so what do you think? Stupid question really since I can see what you think already" the Mechromancer tittered immediately catching sight of the huge bulge beginning to show in Krieg's pants

"_What are you doing?! I know what you're thinking! Send her away before she does something she'll regret! She doesn't have to debase herself for…." _the Psycho's voice of sanity all but screamed before falling silent as pure animalistic lust clouded Krieg's mind, the chains creaking as he pulled taught at them again making Gaige giggle as she undid her jacket letting it fall to the floor with her skirt followed quickly by her vest leaving her completely naked save for her fingerless gloves, thigh high socks and sneakers

Kicking her clothes aside Gaige deactivated Axton's Sentry then sauntered up to the restrained Giant gently cupping his chin with her metal hand kneeling down in front of him and using her real hand to rub the bulge in his pants "and I thought your Rocket Launcher was your biggest weapon, let's see just how much you're packing down there" the redhead purred lustfully as her tiny hand disappeared down his pants, the moment she touched his cock though her mouth and eyes went wide with surprise "no way, this thing has to be fake" she gasped yanking the Psycho's pants down to let his monster cock spring free

He was nearly as long as her arm and as thick as her thigh, easily thirteen inches long at least or even fifteen at a stretch making him the most well-endowed man Gaige had ever seen, not even the seven foot tall football team captain at her old high school that used to fuck her in exchange for her doing his homework came close to Krieg's size "ok I'm not condoning them but those experiments Hyperion did to you had at least one good result" she gasped as she tried to wrap her real hand around his shaft finding that she could barely cover half of his girth "this is going to be fucking good" she moaned feeling her inner thighs getting soaked with arousal already as she lowered her mouth to the tip of his fist sized cock head giving it a wet heated kiss

The moment her warm soft lips made contact with his cock Krieg's head slammed back against the support beam sending a crack along it as he groaned with pleasure, his hips bucking up hard thrusting his cock against Gaige's face making her giggle again "that's not my mouth big guy, here let me help with that" she smiled dirtily before guiding his cock to her mouth opening it as wide as she could to take his cock head inside feeling her lips stretch around his girth, as Krieg filled her mouth Gaige let out a long lustful moan relishing his overpowering flavour feeling her thighs get even wetter moving her metal hand to slowly rub her clit whilst her real one stroked as much of Krieg's cock as it could

Krieg's back arched as Gaige managed to take a couple more inches of him into her tight wet mouth opening her throat for him and humming loudly around his cock sending blissful vibrations down his length, soon enough Gaige's mouth was filled with thick precum making her hum louder with arousal before releasing Krieg's manhood with a wet _'pop' _"there, I think it'll fit nice and easy now" the teenager purred running her tongue along the underside of the Psycho's cock again "sorry but you don't get to cum in my mouth tonight, maybe next time big guy" she added with a wink and a lustful lip lick before moving to squat over his lap pressing her soaking wet slit against his large cock head

Biting her lip Gaige slowly pushed herself down on Krieg's massive manhood continuously rubbing the tip of it against her slit as she pushed down eventually taking the first inch inside her tight cunt "ah fuck!" the redhead cried out throwing her head back feeling herself stretch to her limits to accommodate his size "now I know….the perfect size for….that upgrade for DeathTrap" she panted as she slowly sank down even further moaning loudly as her groin bulged out

Tugging harder at his chains Krieg thrashed his head wildly as the sensations Gaige was bringing him drove him even more mad, the metal of the chains began to grind and strain as the constant nights of the Psycho fighting against them finally taking their toll as the link pressed against the support beam started to crack, feeling Krieg's cock head press hard against her cervix having taken only half of his cock inside of her Gaige placed her hands on his chest splaying her fingers out along his pectorals whilst her hips went on autopilot bouncing along Krieg's cock as fast as she could not caring in the slightest about the others upstairs hearing her "oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

As Gaige arched her back as her orgasm rushed through her veins she heard the loud metallic _'snap' _of Krieg's restrains breaking crying out as she felt his large hands grab hold of her waist helping her increase her pace "oh god yes….tighter….I like it when it hurts" the Mechromancer panted placing her hands on Krieg's pressing down on them encouraging him to squeeze her sides rolling her head back as he did so feeling her skin bruise almost instantly

Relishing her orgasm aftershocks Gaige then took hold of one of Krieg's hands bringing it to her face starting to suck long and hard on one of his thick fingers gagging slightly as it slid down her throat looking down at the giant with lust glazed eyes, feeling his climax quickly approaching Krieg moved his other hand up to squeeze both of Gaige's breasts at the same time as his precum filled her insides "you gonna cum now?" Gaige panted with a smirk as she ran her tongue along Krieg's rough scarred palm "fill me up big guy, I want it all!" she then cried as another strong orgasm washed through her

As Gaige's cunt clenched tight around his cock again Krieg threw his head back slamming it against the support beam hard enough to make it shake as he blew his load deep inside the Mechromancer making her scream even louder, when Krieg's release filled her to the brim Gaige then suddenly hopped off of his cock and started stroking it hard allowing him to finish his load all over her face, hair and breasts as she held her mouth wide open with her tongue hanging out to catch as much as she could "damn I should have left you cum in my mouth earlier" the Mechromancer moaned after swallowing the hot thick jizz that had filled her mouth "I think you just put a Bull Skag to shame, so what do you say big guy? Ready for another round?" she asked hopefully only to get Krieg's loud rumbling snores in reply "big guy? Damn, I get it's pretty late, I'll just have to get you when we're done with those Bandits tomorrow, I better grab a shower before I head to bed though" she sighed as she stood up and collected her clothes, before she left though she turned back to Krieg and quickly corrected his pants, it was nigh on impossible for anyone upstairs to have not heard them but she thought it was best that Krieg not get caught with his dick hanging out

Carrying her clothes in a pile pressed against her chest to protect even a little of her miniscule modesty Gaige headed back upstairs towards the shower room across the bedrooms and as she passed them one of the doors opened and Axton poked his head out "damn girl, when you said you were gonna go calm Krieg down you really meant it" he joked as he leaned against the doorframe admiring the teen's ass as she walked by "remind me to tell you next time I have trouble sleeping"

"Give me some time to wash up and I'll come help out now if you want" Gaige replied with a flirty wink "as long as your 'wife' is ok with it"

"She's fine with anything as long as I let her shoot as many Bandits and Skags as she wants" Axton replied with a grin before heading back into his room leaving to door unlocked making Gaige smile dirtily throwing her clothes inside the room before she headed off into the shower room to clean up

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
